


Be My Baby, I'll Look After You

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, overuses of the word babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mickey tried to propose and one time Ian beat him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby, I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been way too long, friends. 
> 
> This randomly came to me out of nowhere at like three in the morning. Not beta'd, so any and all errors are mine alone, blah blah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mickey gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he dubiously stared through the glass that covered the dozens of ring designs in front of him.

"Can I help you?" a saleslady seemed to pop up out of nowhere with a red smile stretched across her narrow face.

"Uh," Mickey said, "yeah. I need a ring. Like, an engagement one."

The lady's smile got impossibly wider. "Well, we have a very large selection. The case you're looking in has some of our more extravagent items. Would your girlfriend be interested in something more simple or is she an eccentric kind of lady?"

Mickey rubbed a hand down his face. "It's for my **boy** friend."

That insanely red smile didn't falter a bit. She didn't even fucking blink. "And how big of a diamond would he be interested in?"

"No diamonds," Mickey said gruffly. "Look, do you have anything, I dunno..." he trailed off, looking around helplessly.

She cocked her to the side and offered a sympathetic smile. "Looking for something a bit less flashy?" Mickey nodded.

"Let me show you something you might like," she said, going around the counter and pulling up something form behind it. She set a black velvet case on the counter and opened it, revealing a selection of simple silver and gold bands. "We even have a bundle so you can get one for you along with the band you'll purchase for you boyfriend, if that's something you'd be interested in."

Mickey gulped as he gingerly touched one of the golden bands. The reflection from the tacky flourescent lights made the ring shine. "This one," he said after a moment, surprised to find his voice hoarse. He glanced up at the saleslady and cleared his throat, "I want this one."

*****

1.

Mickey woke up slowly, blinking against the morning sunlight that was already streaming through his window. He yawned before he remembered that today was the day. Like, _the_ day. He scooted his body back so he could steal some of Ian's warmth, only to find the other side of his bed cold and empty. He sat up in bed and called out, "Ian?"

"Chill out, princess," Mandy grumbled as she passed his door. "He's in the shower."

"Fuck off," Mickey bit back. He yawned again and stretched, getting out of bed and pulling on clothes haphazardly and with his eyes barely open. He made his way to the bathroom and walked in without knocking, which earned him the sight of a very naked Ian. "Hey."

"Knock much?" Ian joked, shooting Mickey a grin as he eyed him. He tugged his pants on. "Nice shirt."

Mickey looked down and suddenly realized he'd put on one of Ian's shirts by mistake. He shrugged and leaned against the doorframe. "Thought you had the day off?"

"I did, but Patty called and asked me to cover the shift and you know how I hate to let her down. She's always been really good to me."

"Yeah," Mickey said halfheartedly.

Ian gave him a look as he put toothpaste on his brush. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Mickey blinked and shook his head. "Uh, nothing. Just thought we were gonna get a day together."

Ian spit in the sink and turned the water on to wash it down the drain. He smiled at his boyfriend. "That's cute, babe. I'm sorry. I'll be back for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Ian rested his hands on Mickey's shoulders. "Hey, don't be bummed alright? I'll give ya an apology blow job tonight."

Mickey snorted. "You'll blow me anyway, apology or otherwise."

Ian smirked. "Probably true." He checked his watch. "Shit, I gotta go." He turned to grab his shirt and tug it over his head before he dropped a kiss to Mickey's hairline. "I love you. I'll call you during my break."

"Don't have to," Mickey offered.

Ian pivoted on his heel in the hallway, backing towards the front door.  "I want to. You love me?"

Mickey nodded. "I love you."

*****

2.

Three days later, Mickey stumbled into his house well past two am to the sounds of his son wailing and the sight of a certain redhead bouncing him up and down in the living room. Ian half-smiled at Mickey. "He's been crying for hours."

"Too old for colic," Mickey mumbled, shuddering at the memory.

Ian walked up and dumped the baby in his arms. Yev immediately settled. "Hm. Guess he just wanted his daddy."

"You're his daddy too," Mickey said protectively.

Ian grinned. "Come on, let's get him to his crib so we can crash." He scooped the now sleeping baby into his arms and walked down the hallway to his and Mickey's room where they kept the crib.

Mickey followed sleepily behind, feeing the weight of the bands in his jeans pocket when he walked. He sat on the end of his bed and pulled off his shoes and socks while he watched Ian coo at their son. "Hey, babe?"

Ian didn't even look at him. "Yeah?"

"Hey," Mickey said again. "Hey, Ian."

Ian looked up this time, brow wrinkled with curiousity. "Yeah?" At that moment, the baby woke up and started screaming again. "Shit. Oh, no, it's okay, it's okay," Ian soothed, bouncing him again. "Mickey, help me!"

*****

3.

Ian was taking classes at the local community college, and sometimes, he forgot that he should actually leave the school and come home. If he got really wrapped up in a paper he was writing or something he was studying for an upcoming exam, he would just forget to check the time, forget that he promised Mickey he'd be home by four.

"You know it's 9:30, right?" Ian looked up to see the librarian restocking the shelves next to him.

"That's impossible," Ian said. "It's only-" he pulled his phone out of his backpack and checked the time. "9:30. Shit! I gotta go." He packed his stuff up in a flurry and flew out of the room. He immediately started apologizing the second he walked through the front door. "I'm so sorry, Mick. So sorry. I lost track of time."

Mickey was sitting at the kitchen table, empty beer bottles scattered about. "You blackout?"

Ian sat across from him cautiously. "What? No. I just...you know how I get when I'm in the zone."

Mickey nodded, beer at his lips. "Distracted. I get it."

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, it's not like we were eating anything fancy."

"Nope. Just spaghetti."

Ian let the silence stretch out for longer than was comfortable. "So why are you so upset?"

Mickey peeled the label off his bottle. "'S been a long day," he said finally. "I'm tired." He got up from his seat, kissing Ian's head as he passed. "I love you. Come to bed soon."

Ian sighed and slumped in his chair. A moment later, he got up to join Mickey in the room. His boyfriend was lying flat on his back, hands clasped together on his chest. Ian sat next to his side and looked down at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Nah, man. I told you, long day."

"I really wasn't blowing you off. I did just forget, like always."

Mickey reached up to run his hand down Ian's arm. "I know, babe. It's fine."

Ian leaned over and brushed his lips over Mickey's, sighing into it. Everything was fine.

*****

4.

"Any particular reason you were so insistent on going out tonight?" Ian asked, eyeing his boyfriend over the top of his menu.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Maybe I just wanna take you on a date. You got a problem with that?"

Ian grinned. "Not a one."

"Then shut your fuckin' trap and just be grateful."

Ian chuckled at him, reaching for a breadstick and moaning around it when he bit down. "This breaksticks are to die for."

"You're easily impressed."

Ian snorted and waved a hand in Mickey's direction. "Obviously."

Mickey narrowed his eyes and kicked Ian under the table, causing the redhead to yelp just as the waitor came to their table. After they'd placed their order, Mickey reached across the table to lace his and Ian's fingers together.

Ian yanked his hand back.  "Nuh uh, mister. My shin still hurts."

"Oh, ya big baby. Lemme hold your fucking hand."

Ian smiled and set his hand back down, letting Mickey take it.

Mickey rubbed his thumb over Ian's wristbone, staring at their hands. "We been together awhile, huh?"

"Depends on when you say we officially got together, I guess."

Mickey sighed. "I've been yours since the first time you fucked me," he said softly.

Ian tightened his fingers against Mickey's. "Me too," he said, the ends of his mouth lifting. "I love you."

Mickey forced himself to meet Ian's eyes. "And I love you. More than you know."

Ian smiled, his cheeks turning pink. "You're very serious tonight. Is something up?"

Mickey took a deep breath. "There's something I've been wanting to-"

Ian's phone went off in his pocket and he released Mickey's hand to dig it out. "Shit, babe, I'm sorry. It's Carl. I gotta take it." He pushed the button and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello? What's wrong with him? Where's Fi? What about Lip? Shit, alright, arlight. Just don't do anything and I'll be right there." Ian gave Mickey an apologetic look as he hung up. "Liam's sick. He's puking everywhere and Fi's at work until midnight and Lip's not answering his phone. 'M really sorry."

Mickey swallowed the dissapointment forming in his throat and shook his head. "We can get our food to go."

"Hey," Ian said gently, "this was really sweet of you, the whole date thing. You're the fucking best and I love you a lot."

Mickey patted Ian's hand. "Love you more, firecrotch."

*****

5.

They're watching tv a few nights later when Mickey started to mentally prepare himself again. He's determined to get it out this time, even if he has to scream to be heard. He reached across the space on the couch to tug on Ian's hand. "What?" Ian asked, half laughing when Mickey pulled him down. Mickey manhandled his boyfriend so he's smooshed between the back of the couch and Mickey's torso, his cheek close to Mickey's heart, hands latched together and resting on Mickey's chest. Ian giggled. "You done now?"

Mickey said nothing. He brushed his fingernails up and down Ian's back, occasionally stopping so he can run his fingers through Ian's hair. It took about an hour for his pep talks to kick in and he cleared his throat. "Ian, I need to ask you something." Ian remained silent. "Ian, did you hear me? I need to-" Mickey looked down to find Ian sleeping on his chest. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" he cried.

Ian started awake. "Wha- Wha's wrong?"

"Fuck, sorry. Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Ian snuffled and cuddled closer to Mickey. "Hmm, okay."

*****

+1

Ian bursted into the Alibi and approached the bar. "Hey, Ian, what's up?" Kev asked.

Ian scanned the room. "Mickey here?" "

Yeah," Kev said, gesturing with his towel. "He's upstairs, yellin' at somebody probably. Want me to get him for you?"

Ian shook the objects in his hand. "No, I'll wait," he said, leaning against the bar.

Mickey came down five minutes later. "Got it straightened," he said to no one in particular.

Ian marched across the room and swept Mickey into his arms with no warning, planting a fierce kiss on his mouth. "The answer is yes," he said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mickey asked, eyes going wide.

Ian opened his hand, the bands sitting in his palm. "I was looking for socks in your drawer and I found them. If it means what I think it means, the answer it yes."

Mickey swallowed. "It means what you think it means," he mumbled, eyes flicking up to meet Ian's.

Ian's smile was huge before he leant to kiss his boyfriend again. "Why didn't you ask?"

"I- I fucking tried!" Mickey sputtered. "Something always got in the way!"

"Well, nothing's in the way now," Ian said, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey blinked at him before taking one of the rings out of his hand. "Ian," he said. "I.. Shit, I totally had this planned out, okay. Fuck. Alright." He took Ian's hand. "I know I'm really shitty at talkin' about this stuff, but I fuckin' love you. I didn't want to, but goddamnit, I do and nothing's gonna stop it now. So, I figure we might as well spend the rest of our lives together 'cause I'm pretty sure no one else is gonna put up with your stupid ass anyway." He smirked up at Ian. "Will you marry me?"

Ian nodded enthusiastically, wrapping Mickey in his arms and peppering anywhere he could reach with kissed. "I love you so much. So much, you have no clue."

"I think I got a clue, man." Mickey pulled back and scrubbed a hand down the back of his neck. "I, uh. They're engraved too, on the inside."

"What? Lemme see!" Ian grabbed his ring out of Mickey's hand and rotated it until he saw the word _free_ written inside. "That's- Mickey- I-"

"'Cause, ya know. 'Cause what you and I have makes me free, so...I want it to be the same for you."

Ian blinked rapidly to get the tears out of his eyes. "It is. The same for me, I mean. Jesus, Mickey, I.. Can I put it on?"

"Oh, yeah, here." Mickey took the ring and slid it onto Ian's finger, handing off his own band so Ian could do the same for him. "Christ, we're sappy. I might have to fuck you tonight so I can feel more like a man."

Ian grinned at him. "Anything you want."


End file.
